


Sweet Kisses

by DarknessCircle



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sweet, cinnamon, vannila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessCircle/pseuds/DarknessCircle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>both note that their lovers kiss is sweet (sorry, crap summery XD) and first fanfic (dances like an idiot XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Kisses

Aoba gasped as Mink softly pressed his lips against his and slowly traced his tongue along Aoba’s lips, Aoba opened his mouth and allowed Mink to explore the confines of his mouth. The one thing that Aoba was thinking about was that Minks kisses tasted sweet, Cinnamon and spice and he just could not get enough. He responded to Mink and the fight for dominance began in earnest, both relishing in the taste of one another as they sank into the kiss. During this, Mink relished in Aoba’s taste, sweet vanilla and a breath of fresh air.

Yes, one of the many sweet kisses they encountered together.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i really wanted to get my first fic out there to get me started (and this IS just a drabble XD)


End file.
